


The Kiss

by Emo_with_a_dad_cardigan



Series: Gay Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), lapis lazuli - Fandom, peridot - Fandom
Genre: Awesome, Dank, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kawaii, Kink Meme, Lapis - Freeform, Meme, One Shot, Peck on the Lips II, Peridot - Freeform, Senpai Notice Me, Short, Short One Shot, Steven Universe AU, Stevenbomb, Waffles, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Yum, lapidot - Freeform, sythiern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_with_a_dad_cardigan/pseuds/Emo_with_a_dad_cardigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

One day Lapis had crawled out of the ocean after being trapped there by her captor; Jasper. Peridot had found her lying there and tried to wake her up. Lapis slowly opened her eyes and was lost by the beauty of Peridot. They gazed into each others eyes and then Peridot leaned forward and they kissed. It was Magical. There were sparkles and rainbows and Kittens raining from the sky. The end.


End file.
